


五次时间旅行与一次约会

by ctlalways



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Marvel (Movies), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctlalways/pseuds/ctlalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们初遇的时候，其实已经熟识。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次时间旅行与一次约会

**第一次时间旅行**  
  
  
起初的情况，大概是这样的。  
  
“我还以为你不是这么主动的类型呢，你用舌头练过华尔兹吗？”  
松开了缠在一起的舌头，Jack暧昧地舔了舔唇。阳光从树叶间渗透下来，让他的笑容看起来比平时还要明亮愉悦，充满了挑逗的意味。他将手搭在对面这个陌生人的手上，指腹暗示性地慢慢沿着对方的掌缘磨蹭到了掌心，轻缓地捏了捏，挠一挠。  
这是个漂亮男人，金发碧眼，身材迷人得足以让Jack的老搭档John赞叹上无数声然后把他骗得再也无法保持如此的美丽。他整齐的头发在刚才接吻时被Jack伸手摸乱了少许，但看起来依然灿烂照人，如同阿斯加德的黄昏。  
以及那对蓝色的眼睛。这种颜色在任何时代都很常见，大多数的蓝眼睛都很美丽，但眼前的这对蓝眼睛却似乎有哪里不同，它们不带浑浊杂垢，却也并非天真，而是带着无论远古或未来都足够耀眼的坚定  
——说真的，这可不像是那种在21世纪初会把时间和精力花在勾搭同性陌生人上，不到一小时甚至连名字都没问就献吻的人的眼睛。  
——哦，他还有一只温暖、有力且稳定、却摸不出半点伤痕或者茧的手。从Jack的经验来看，它们抚摸在皮肤上的时候一定会带来最为舒适的触感，真是绝佳的享受。  
放任着自己的手与思想一起越跑越偏，考虑到涡流操控器的随机坐标已经有大概一个月没把他扔在什么好地方了，Jack一点都不觉得在一个由对方主动的吻之后浮想联翩一下是不是太快了。至少他的手现在还停留在对方的手上，真是难得的克制。  
然后，Jack忽然看见面前的男人脸红了，微不可查，但他就是能看出来，脸红了。  
哇哦，他是被人删除了刚才那会儿的记忆，还是说这是他第一次跟男人接吻？  
说真的后一种可能性比较像事实。  
“不，没有。还没到时候呢，Jack。”  
金发男人带着略微不自在的表情微笑起来，藏着一点似乎摸着了窍门的困惑。他似乎想抽回手，却没有真正做出动作，而是任由Jack的指尖继续舔过他手上的皮肤。而前时间特工轻轻叹了口气，在松开手之前低头吻了吻对方的指尖。  
好吧，又是时间线。  
“所以你认识我？这不太现实，因为……”  
“是的，你可以把这当做我们的第一次约会”  
“看来你真的认识我，美人，而且对你而言这显然不是我们的第一次约会，那我是不是该知道你的名字才公平？”  
“Steve Rogers.”  
糟糕的人选。  
  
最初降落在21世纪的美国时，Jack•前时间特工•Harkness并没有想太多。  
对于明白规矩的人来说，时间旅行本就是如此轻易且随意的。尤其是在脱离了时间管理局的框框条条和任务之后，只要没有干涉事实，改变什么时间定点，造成出足以在时间与空间里撕个口子的悖论，你就不用想太多。  
更何况他还带着他的涡流操控器，以及一身的未来武器。声波数码爆破，微缩激光枪，这些玩意儿在纽约的名字还只带一个new的年代可好用了。他可以端着一杯酒精饮料，揣着通灵卡片，干几乎所有想干的事，给自己的情史扩充又一页故事，然后拍拍屁股走人。  
这是21世纪，外星人开始出现，地球人类开始意识到自己不是广袤宇宙中唯一的生命体，侵略与扩张并存，而英雄们护卫着地球。  
他知道这段历史，这是他曾经十分喜欢的故事。作为时间特工他对历史故事记得总比别人要清楚一些，知道的也要多一点，当然，没有清楚到考据每一天，但用来在不属于自己的时代浑水摸鱼十分方便，只是摸到特殊人物身上的时候就另当别论了。  
——对于一个严格来说出生于外星的人类而言，Boeshane上空时而飞过的怪物曾经是他幼年时最大的噩梦，而护卫人类家园的英雄就像是神话故事，不比时间领主的存在实际多少。  
——所以当他发现自己好像一不小心勾搭上了传说中的美国队长的时候……哦，他还以为即使自己有一天会干出这种事，对象也会是伊丽莎白一世呢。  
——他当然没有逃跑，只是对下一次有点迫不及待。

**Author's Note:**

> 忍不住先丢第一部分上来，给予我写后文的动力。


End file.
